


Buenas noches, Usopp

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pronto, se hallaban esperando con ansiedad las noches, porque el tirador diario —cuando no le tocaba guardia— le contaba esos cuentos a Chopper, esos que a ellos tanto les gustaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenas noches, Usopp

**Título:** Buenas noches, Usopp

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Usopp

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Después del Time Skipe

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es de **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Pronto, se hallaban esperando con ansiedad las noches, porque el tirador diario —cuando no le tocaba guardia— le contaba esos cuentos a Chopper, esos que a ellos tanto les gustaba.

 **Número de palabras:** 1196

 **Tabla:** Helados  **No. Y Nombre:** 026\. Salsa de Frambuesa

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

**Capitulo Único**

 

_“Cuando un niño debe de preocuparse por algo más que jugar, deja de ser un niño”_

Chopper estaba acostado en la hamaca de Usopp, había tomado la costumbre de hacerlo, no por miedo —él no era miedoso—, sino porque disfrutaba el escuchar los cuentos que el tirador le narraba antes de ir a dormir, Luffy y él eran los que cada noche le rogaban porque les contase una de sus fantásticas historias.

El ego del tirador se inflaba demasiado, tanto que el pecho lo sacaba cual gladiador ante los leones, pero las historias se les iban acabando y sus jóvenes nakama querían escuchar más y más.

Pronto, se halló contándoles cuentos que su madre antes de morir le relataba, solo que él le ponía emoción al narrarlos.

Lo que no sabía era que sus nakama mayores, esos que se la vivían enfrascados en peleas y trabajos varios, también le escuchaban a hurtadillas, esperando con ansiedad el próximo cuento que Usopp narraría.

Esa noche, a Usopp se le ocurrió improvisar, narraría un cuento de un oso, sí, de un oso…

—¿Qué cuento nos vas a contar hoy, Usopp?—le preguntó el renito, mientras ayudaban en la cocina a recoger los trastos de la cena.

—Uno muy especial—sonrió, atrayendo la atención de sus nakama varones, las chicas ya se habían ido a acostar por que el cocinero no concebía que sus bellas damas se desvelasen ayudándolo.

—¿¡Cómo se llama!?—preguntó eufórico Luffy, porque algo que más amaba, no mucho más que la carne, era la emoción de un cuento y más si era del tirador.

—A un no le pongo nombre—admitió el tirador—, pero les va a gustar.

Esa noche le tocaba vigía a Brook, quien se lamentó en silencio el no poder escuchar esa narración, pero tenía la esperanza que Franky o Sanji se lo contaran al día siguiente, si, ellos tenían buena memoria y sabía que podía contar con ese par, con Zoro no tanto, él se hacía el que no escuchaba como los demás, pero era bien sabido que no dormía hasta que Usopp terminase, la ausencia de ronquidos lo delataba.

Ya terminados sus deberes y acomodándose en sus hamacas, los mayores se dieron cuenta que estaban esperando con ansiedad, porque Usopp se las daba de muy interesante y hasta que él decía que narraría, lo hacía.

—¡Ya, Usopp!—le apuró Luffy, quien se hallaba acomodado en una de las literas de abajo, el tirador dormía arriba con el renito, y eso hacía que tuviese que hablar alto, con temor a que Zoro o Sanji le dieran tunda, cosa extraña era que ni uno de los dos —hasta la fecha— lo hiciera.

—Bien—tosió el narigón, sintiendo de paso como Chopper se acurrucaba—, esta es la historia de un oso carpintero.

—¿Un oso carpintero?—Chopper preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Sí, de un oso carpintero—asintió el moreno quien inició de este modo su cuento:

_“Este era un oso carpintero quien vivía muy pobre, lloraba porque sus ositos le chillaban de hambre…”_

Y con eso se ganó la atención de Sanji, porque algo que le podía entrar hasta el corazón era el ver a alguien sufrir de hambre, y que esos ositos chillasen de hambre le ponía sentimental, que ganas tenía de entrar a ese cuento y darles de comer, maldito oso, en vez de buscar trabajo o comida, lloraba y con eso no se podía dar de comer a nadie.

_“La urraca le robo el martillo, clavos y serrote…”_

¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no!, se dijo Franky al escuchar esa parte, maldita urraca, si una le llegase a robar siquiera un tornillo, se las vería con él, ¿qué se creía esa ave? Casi bufaba de la molestia, pero si lo hacía, los menores le descubrirían, maldijo a la urraca y a los descendientes de esta, ¡para un carpintero el martillo era esencial!

_“Un lindo y rico venado…”_

Ahí Zoro pensó que sería ideal que el oso lo matara y lo cocinara para sus hijos, y después clamar venganza contra esa estúpida urraca.

_“Que oyó del oso la pena, le dio cuarenta monedas, pa´ herramienta y material”_

¡Que venado tan amable! Franky no pudo contener las lágrimas, ese era todo un hombre —aunque fuese un animal—.

Zoro seguía pensando que debía comerse al venado y quedarse con las monedas, así sus hijos no pasaban hambre y el oso podría comprar unas katanas, aunque pensándolo mejor, estaba bien que no lo matasen, les había salvado de morir y por su experiencia la gratitud era lo primero.

_“Y el oso con sus seis ositos…”_

Sanji abrió grande los ojos, no pues sí se estaban muriendo de hambre, que familia tan numerosa era la que tenía, y la madre quizás había muerto, negó con la cabeza, en esos tiempos ser madre era igual a morir poco tiempo después… quisiera saber quién era el ser que dejaba que hermosas criaturas murieran, ¡le daría una buena patada!*

Y Usopp siguió contando, sin enterarse siquiera que todos le escuchaban.

Esas noches a sus nakama le gustaban, eran como la paz después de un día duro, para Franky era como un relajante refresco de cola, para Sanji era un bálsamo para su mente, ya que diario se la vivía regañando a Luffy para que no se comiera las provisiones y para Zoro… para Zoro era como recuperar aunque fuese un poco la infancia que nunca tuvo al entrenar desde pequeño.

Si Usopp supiera que ellos le escuchaban, se esmeraría más, porque el que unos hombres como ellos le escuchasen, significaba que aún tenían a su niño interior.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Brook escuchó el cuento, Zoro era el que se lo estaba narrando, a su punto de vista claro, diciéndole lo que debió haber hecho ese oso desde el principio. El mayor solo se reía, le alegraba que un muchacho como ese, se fuese desenvolviendo poco a poco.

Esa noche le tocaba a Roronoa hacer la guardia, y muy a su pesar le pidió al cocinero el favor de que le contase al día siguiente el cuento de ese día.

—Le daré las buenas noches a Usopp de tu parte—le sonrió.

Zoro no se molestó, sabía que si le decía algo al tirador, este se delataría.

Y pronto, con una ansiedad desgarradora, cada uno de ellos rezaba que al día siguiente no les tocase guardia.

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Notas Naghi-tan: Los pedazos de la historia que narra Usopp son de la canción “El oso carpintero” de Cri Cri, es linda la canción, búsquenla si gustan.
> 
> *Lo que dice Sanji acerca de que en esos tiempos las madres morían muy a menudo, hace referencia a que en el mundo de One Piece todas las madres mueren trágicamente (Scarlet, Bellamere , Nico Olivia y Rougue son unos ejemplos), el que quisiese patear al causante de aquello es también un juego mío, dando a entender que golpearía a Oda por hacer aquello.
> 
> ¿Dónde está la Salsa de Frambuesa? Está en ese cosquilleo que se siente en las mejillas al comérselo, es el mismo que uno siente al escuchar algo que en verdad emociona.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Tchao!


End file.
